


Fate is a weird thing

by Tiara48



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brothers, Chases, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fights, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Inarizaki, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Red String of Fate, Sad, Serial Killers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara48/pseuds/Tiara48
Summary: Do you believe in fate?
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Fate is a weird thing

"Do you believe in the red string of fate?" He said, a gentle smile on his lips. "I do, I really believe that there's people out there that are fated to meet."

Fate was a weird phenomena, at least in Atsumu's opinion. Being fated to something was not an easy thing to believe, no one could accomplish anything just because destiny decided so; he firmly believed that fate was something one had to achieved by their one hands. That's why he put so much of himself into the things he loved, because pouring his soul into it was the only way he would succeed.

Romantic love just had to be the same.

If he worked hard enough, giving everything he had, he would eventually be fated to any person he wanted. So the belief that one invisible string could connect two people since the moment they were born wasn't something he was willing to accept, not even if the person he wanted was the one saying so.

"If you really believe in that string… I might be willing to have yours in my finger, Kita-san."

**~~~**

How was it? The first time he met Kita Shinsuke? 

He was a first year heading to the volley practice for the first time along with his brother Osamu. By that time they were already recognized and feared as the best twins in volleyball, but that didn't matter for a particular second-year student. The moment Atsumu saw him he couldn't help but to stare at him, the boy was quiet, hair the colour of the snow recently fallen from the clouds, two beautiful big brown eyes that looked at him with neither fear nor admiration.

Kita Shinsuke was not the kind of player that would stick to your memory after a game, he wasn't even a starter to being with, but there was something in the way he did everything to the littlest of the details that was quite impressive. He was not a star, and he would probably never be one, and yet his presence was enough to change the whole court atmosphere. Atsumu learnt to appreciate those little things that made Kita who he was, and was more than happy for him when the coach named him captain.

Mysterious, cold, beautiful.

By the start of his second year Atsumu knew.

He was in love.

There was more about Kita than what meets the eye, something about his calm proper way to do his everyday tasks seemed kinda off to Atsumu. The mystery surrounding him was alluring, like the sweet perfume Jean-Baptiste used to enchant the enraged people from Paris, a perfume that got the whole population in the palm of his hand. Kita was like that, a delighting scent Atsumu could just drown in, deeply in love with the unknown behind his smile.

“Samu… Have ya ever like someone? Like, for real…” The words came out of his mouth before he could have time to process them.

“The same way you like Kita-san? I don’t think so.”

“I never said it was Kita-san!”

“Seems pretty obvious to me, you like him a lot. All the team saw you cryin’ like a baby that day of the fever because of the little gift Kita gave ya.”

“Oh, just shut yer trap! I didn’t ask you so you could mess with me.”

“I’m not makin’ fun of you, I really think you have a chance with him” Osamu looked away from him, a petty smile forming in his lips. “But if you don’t want any advice from me that’s okay…”

“Talk, you little shit.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure Kita-san likes you too, the way he acts around you and the way he does around the team are totally different. Believe me, even Suna has said so.”

“Suna, uh? I don’t know if I can trust his judgment, he’s kinda weird.”

“Yer face is weird.”

“We have the same face, asshole!” Osamu laughed, making Atsumu confused. “Why didja get mad? Do you like him or something?”

“You were the one asking about love, not me, Tsumu.”

“Oh, you like him! You like Suna! You are head over heels for him!”

“Shut it, you idiot!”

“You should ask him out, you two are equally weirdos so he’s going to say yes.”

“He’s not a weirdo...” A faint blush appeared on Osamu’s cheeks.

“You should ask him to go home with you tomorrow…”

“Why should I? This was about your crush on Kita-san…”

“Akakitsu-san and Inari-Justice are out there,you know? It’s dangerous for a handsome young man to walk alone at night, that’s why you are walking him home.”

“You want me to tell Suna that I think he might be a victim of Akakitsu-san because he’s handsome? Yeah, of course, I’ll tell him if you tell Kita.”

**~~~**

Just how difficult could it be to ask the boy you like if he wanted to go home together?

Extremely difficult.

Atsumu thought for a moment he could just walk to him at morning practice and ask him, and he actually tried, failing miserably. It wasn’t an immediate fail, it was not like Kita just rejected him, the problem was that que actually never asked. As he approached Kita that morning a sudden nervousness made him freeze before he could get to him, and there he stood watching him until the practice officially started. Osamu laughed at him, obviously, but he also reassured him that he could try again later, he hadn’t asked Suna either after all. Feeling like cowards but knowing they weren’t alone gave both a sense of purpose, they were determined to do it, the Miya twins would be walking with the boys they liked by the end of the day.

Or at least that was the plan, but neither Atsumu nor Osamu were able to ask them after practice. Everything seemed lost for the two brothers, but Osamu’s determination shined like a ray of light through their romantic awkwardness when he got to meet Suna in the library during breaktime. The brown-haired boy was sitting in one of the desks at the bottom of the study-section, pretending to read some books while using the library’s wifi. As the Miya walked to him he lift his eyes from the cell phone screen to meet his gaze, Osamu felt his heartbeat getting faster.

“Osamu, what a surprise to see you here” Suna stared at him with curiosity. “You forgot to do your homework or something?”

“I… Actually came to talk to you. What were you reading?” As soon as the courage appeared within him, the nervousness appeared too, urging him to find another topic.

“Some historical records on criminal behavior on this town, I got interested in it after seeing the news…”

“Oh, you are worried about those serial killers too. I see, you should be…”

“I should be worried? What do you mean I should be worried? Are you threatening me or something?” He frown visibly angry.

“No, no! I didn’t mean it like that! I just think that you might be in danger… You know about that killer Akakitsu… They kill attractive young men, so I’m worried about you. You are really pretty so it wouldn’t be a surprise if they were to target you, I’m sorry if it sounded like a threat… Please forgive me, Suna...”

Laughter, pure and beautiful laughter was what came out from Suna Rintarou’s mouth, such a loud laughter that earned them an ultimatum from the librarian. “Is this your idea of asking out a guy? Cause is fucking hilarious, I didn’t expect it from you.”

“Can I blame Atsumu..?”

“No, you can’t. Even if it was Atsumu’s idea you still went along with it, so it’s your responsibility now.”

“Does that mean that I can actually go home with ya after afternoon practice?”

“Of course, but you better invite me to a proper date later or I’ll be mad, for real this time.”

“I’ll take yer words to heart, I promise.” Surprisingly, he didn’t got nervous not a single time after that, being next to Suna just felt natural. “I thought you were just here for the wifi, but it looks like you are actually reading. Are you really that interested in the serial killers stuff?”

“Yeah, you can say that. I’m trying to understand what would lead a person to kill the way Akakitsu-san does… I just want to get a complete criminal profile somehow.”

“What about Inari-justice? Yer not worried about him? He’s also a serial killer.”

“Don’t call him like that, sounds way to childish for a criminal. I like calling him Inari-san, makes more sense.”

“Sounds kinda like a god when you say it like that…”

“I guess so, but he’s actually better than other criminals. You know… He only targets bad people, Akakitsu kills young men just because, there’s a difference.”

“Well, that’s true… But that doesn’t make him some kind of anti-hero, he still takes lives. I can’t imagine myself getting blood in my hands just too boost my ego. The guy’s a hypocrite in my opinion.”

“I think you’ll change your mind once he gets Akakitsu.”

“Why do you think he’s gonna get him?”

“People gave him that stupid name for something, right? He’ll bring justice…”

Suna seemed almost solemn as he spoke, so much so that Osamu couldn’t bring himself to contradict him. There was some odd beauty about the way his eyes lit-up as he talked about it, so much passion in his statement, an astonishing charm Osamu wouldn’t dare to break, like a vicious spell from the most versatile witch.

**~~~**

Atsumu had to see for the rest of the day how his twin showed off around the school with Suna by his side, it made him burn with envy, but it also served him as a motivator. There was no way on earth he would be the only one going home by alone that day, Osamu was not going to beat him. It took a lot of courage from his part, but he was going to make sure to do it by the end of the day, something so little as an honest invitation from a concerned kouhai was not something to get so nervous about. If Osamu could go to Suna and open his heart to him, Atsumu could clearly do as much, so he waited. He waited till practice was over and everybody went to the changing room, and he couldn’t help but to look in Kita’s direction every few second, the last action earning him some giggles from the other second-years.

His determination was not going to fall apart just because of some stupid laughter from two stupid teens, he was way better than that, a meteorite could just fall on his head and he would still reach his goal. The only other person more than himself who could stop him was Kita Shinsuke, and he was pretty confident in not being rejected over such a little request. And like that, after making up his mind for one last time he went on his way.

There weren’t much things he could have expected from following Kita as he left the gym to go home, he was even ready to start a conversation about whatever thing Kita could want to talk, but he wasn’t ready for what he saw as he got closer.

He was about to approach him when a guy stood in front of Kita-san, he couldn’t tell exactly how old he was but he looked like an universitarian. The guy was handsome and refined, a mature man that seemed like the perfect fit for someone like Kita.

He got out of there as fast as his legs allowed him to do, and even though he wanted to cry, some part of himself told him that he should have known.

And he did, deep down inside he knew.

He could never be enough for him.

**~~~**

Did he got home already crying? Or did he cry as soon as he could grab his brother? It was confusing, so the only thing he was sure about was that from one moment to the next he was sobbing in his brother’s arms. Osamu just hugged him tight, allowing him to let it all out, he knew he shouldn’t pressure Atsumu to talk, his twin would talk when he felt like it.

Atsumu deeply respected that side of his brother.

“Osamu...” He said as soon as he could stop sobbing.

“Did he reject you...?”

“No, I didn’t talk to him…”

“What happened, Atsumu?” Osamu looked at him genuinely concerned.

“I saw him with someone else… He was a college guy, you should have seen them. He kissed Kita-san hand, and he blushed… I had never seen him blush before, he must really like him.”

“Are you saying he likes older guys?”

“At least take me seriously… I have my heart broken here.”

“I do, and it doesn’t sound much like Kita-san… Maybe you just misunderstood, don’t give up without talking to him.”

“Yeah, maybe it was that… Yer right! It going to ask him tomorrow! Thanks, Samu…”

“It’s nothing, idiot. You would have done the same for me, I know.”

The one good thing about having a twin was that, the feeling of knowing that no matter what happened they could count on each other. He may never say it out loud, but Atsumu was truly grateful about having Osamu by his side, he considered his brother the biggest blessing in his life. Maybe he was already too old to be crying about a boy like that, but he didn’t feel too old to stay in his brother’s arms for a little longer.

**~~~**

When the next morning arrived he didn’t feel ready to face the situation, assuming the facts was way easier than asking Kita-san directly if he had a boyfriend. He joined Osamu in the kitchen for breakfast and they watched the tv together, he looked happy and it was probably because of Suna, what a lucky bastard his brother was. He was about to tell him that when the news suddenly interrupted him with something considerable more important, another victim of Akakitsu-san.

“ _Today, college student Satou Fujita was found dead near the outskirts of the city, the modus operandi appears to be the same the well-known serial killer Akakitsu-san uses for his assassinations. According to the police, the victim was choked to death after being stabbed in the back, the marks…”_

“I feel kinda bad for saying this, but I’m glad it wasn’t someone we knew…” Osamu said, taking his eyes away from the tv.

He couldn’t reproach him, it wasn’t like they could control de killer, the only thing they could do was hope for the people they knew not to be the next ones. He knew that well enough, but he couldn’t help but pitying the poor guy, he’s name didn’t ring any alarms on his head and yet he got the feeling that he had seen him before.

He shook the feeling away and kept on eating his breakfast in silence. There was something about the guy that gave him a bad feeling, but he would gain nothing from worrying about it, he had to focus in the things that were to come. Once they were both finished and ready to go they headed to the school, the air around them felt cold and for a moment Atsumu thought he was about to freeze, but that freezing feeling went away as soon as they got to the gym, Kita was already there. Atsumu thought he looked like and angel, an ethereal vision bathed by the morning light that filtered through the gym’s windows, and he wasn’t sure why exactly but the gray-haired boy seemed to be full of life that morning.

He gaped at him, lost in the beauty of the scenery right in front his eyes, only able to react when Osamu elbowed him on the side. Awaken from his fantasy he walked towards the boy, the words ready to leave his mouth.

“Hello, Kita-san. Good morning.”

“Hello, Atsumu, good morning to you too” The gentle tone in Kita’s voice made Atsumu shiver.

“I don’t want to sound rude suddenly asking you this out of the blue, but… do you have a boyfriend…?”

“A boyfriend…? No, I don’t have one, I’m not even dating anyone right now.”

“For real?!”

“Yes. Where did you get the idea that I have a boyfriend? Has anyone told ya that…?” For a moment, just one tiny second, Atsumu could heard Kita’s gentle tone getting angry.

“No,I just happened to see ya with a guy yesterday and got curious. I didn’t want to interrupt you if you were on a date so I went home immediately and decided to ask you today…”

“Oh, I see…” Was that relief on Kita’s voice? “That was so considerate from you, Atsumu. But as I already said, he wasn’t my boyfriend, just a guy I help with something once.”

“I’m glad to hear that, I’m sorry if I was rude.”

“Don’t worry, I could never be mad at you.”

“Is it cool if I see you after school? There something I would like to tell you…”

“Sure, I will happily listen to anything you have to say.”

**~~~**

Was it too soon to confess his feelings? He didn’t know for sure, but he was willing to face the consequences of his decisions. He couldn’t kept on running away every time he felt it wasn’t the right moment, the right moment was never going to come and that was a fact, he was the one to decide which moment was the best.

And that moment was now.

The anxiety that grew within his body as he waited outside the school was almost too painful to handle, but not painful enough to compare with the pain from the feelings he kept buried deep inside his heart. Whatever was Kita’s response he was going to accept it, but that didn’t mean he was going to stop fighting, a chance could always appear in the most unexpected moments. And with those thoughts in mind he watched as Kita appeared in front of him, really to unleash every little feeling for him to see.

“You look rather determined, is really that important that what you want to say?” Kita spoke softly.

“The most important thing I’ll ever said in my life, I dare to say.”

“Sounds pretty important to me.”

“Kita-san, I…” He started, but was interrupted.

"Do you believe in the red string of fate?" He said, a gentle smile on his lips. "I do, I really believe that there's people out there that are fated to meet."

Fate was a weird phenomena, at least in Atsumu's opinion. Being fated to something was not an easy thing to believe, no one could accomplish anything just because destiny decided so; he firmly believed that fate was something one had to achieved by their one hands. That's why he put so much of himself into the things he loved, because pouring his soul into it was the only way he would succeed.

Romantic love just had to be the same.

If he worked hard enough, giving everything he had, he would eventually be fated to any person he wanted. So the belief that one invisible string could connect two people since the moment they were born wasn't something he was willing to accept, not even if the person he wanted was the one saying so.

"If you really believe in that string… I might be willing to have yours in my finger, Kita-san."

“Then say it, say what you want so say.”

“I’m in love with you, Kita-san, and I’m tired of not having you by my side.” He couldn’t look at him after saying it, he just couldn’t, it was simply too much for him to handle.

“Atsumu, look at me. You need to look at me when I tell you this…” And he did just as he said, because he would do anything for him, anything to get a response. “I love you too… If you are willing to accept this red string on my finger then I love you too…”

He took Kita’s hand into his own, and for the first time he gave himself the time to admire them, those hands so full of determination. They were pale, but soon enough he noticed the peculiar redness in them, the strange pattern of a rather thin element pressing against the skin tight enough to cut.

“Is there anything wrong, Atsumu?” The voice coming from Kita-san was cold and dry, it made him uneasy.

“Nothing… I just think you look really pretty today.”

The kind lips he wished to kiss were now giving him a warm feeling of dread as they gently but strong met with his own.

**~~~**

“How are things going for Atsumu…?” Suna asked, as they cuddled together in his couch, paying little to no attention to the movie they were supposedly watching.

“I think he’s doing okay. He told me that Kita-san accepted his confession some days ago, so I guess we were right about him.”

“I saw him yesterday, he didn’t look that much happy to me… Did something happen between them?”

“Uh… Not really, he just told me that Kita-san is super affectionate towards him now. I think it’s kinda cute, he’s letting him see another side of himself.”

“Maybe it feels weird to him to see a loving clingy Kita-san, I would be weird-out too.”

They laughed, the image of their senpai clinging to Atsumu was way too funny not to laugh at. Osamu enjoyed Suna’s company more than he had expected to do, it was a rather welcomed feeling to have in those times of fear and insecurity, it made him happy. The idea of having a boyfriend never appeared to be as good as everybody made it seemed, but Suna had to be there to prove him wrong, having a boyfriend like him was definitely worth it. The time he had spent by his side those days was precious and he would totally hold them dear for the rest of his days, alongside with all the days together that were to come in the future.

“Do you think I can stay the night today…? I would make breakfast for you tomorrow morning…”

“I would love that, but I’m kinda busy tonight… I’m sorry, Osamu. I’ll make it up to you any other day. What about tomorrow, would that make you happy?”

“Yeah, no problem. What do you have to do tonight?”

“Oh… Well, I think that’s my own business.” He looked away, avoiding eye contact.

“Is it something you can’t tell your boyfriend?”

“That’s for me to decide, is not a sin to keep secrets.”

“Well, that’s right, but… I expected you to trust a me a little.”

“I trust you, idiot…” Suna leaned in, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. “I just think is healthy to still have my own life, you know?”

“You really know how to make a boy shut up, don’t ya...?”

“I want to believe it’s my very own talent…”

Osamu was the one to kiss him this time, one time, then another, then once more. If he kept on kissing him like that he might have become addicted, but it was a risk that he was more than happy to take. They kissed like nothing else mattered, drunk in the warm feelings of needing and being needed, allowing themselves to be submerged in the fantasy of an eternal instant where they could just hang on each other without worrying about anything else. They felt in the bottom of their hearts that that was love, true love, and it made them burn with the traces of a passion they were yet to find.

And they may not had the whole night to discover it, but they did have a few hours.

**~~~**

His romance with Kita-san was not what he had expected, but he couldn’t complain, he was getting love from the person he wanted after all, what could possibly go wrong with that?

He was in love with Kita Shinsuke, there was no point in denying it, but the mysterious charm he had seen in him at first was now giving him chills. He got that constant suffocating feeling of danger every time he was left alone with him, and even though the marks on his hands were slowly fading, the nasty scars that seemed to be way too ingrained into his skin remained. There was something wrong with those scars, with the way they appeared to be hiding some dark and gross secrets behind the gentle touch of his hand. He was deeply in love with him, but the way he kissed him, the desperate lips against his, the brute force clashing their teeth together, they made him want to run away every single time. And yet, the fear was too intense for him to run, and the thrill from the adrenaline pumping through his veins was pleasurable enough to make him happily stay. Was it love supposed to be that way? The perpetual sensation of being preyed on? 

He couldn’t tell anymore.

“Atsumu… Are you feeling alright?” Kita appeared by his side, caressing his cheek with that scarred hand of his. It took a lot of effort for Atsumu not to freak out.

“Yeah, I’m okay… What were you saying?”

“I was asking you if you wanted to go for a walk, the night is beautiful tonight, and the sky is full of stars. I think is the perfect night for a date.”

“Aren’t we walking already? I’m taking you home, we can see the sky and all that in the way…”

“Atsumu…” Kita stopped and stood there pouting. “You are not being romantic at all. C’mon, we are going for a walk.”

Kita held his hand and pulled him the way he wanted to go. There was no point in resisting, if Kita wanted to see the night view by his side that was the least he could do as a good boyfriend, but the uneasiness grew through his whole body as they walked more and more, leaving the few people in their surroundings behind. Where was Kita taking him? He wasn’t sure, but curiosity quickly overcame any fear he could have been feeling. When Kita finally stopped Atsumu found himself in a field, he looked around as Kita got a blanket from his bag to put on the floor. They sat there in silence for a moment, just looking at the sky, and just for that one tiny moment Atsumu allowed himself to let his fears go away. They held hands and shared a few kisses, the softest and sweetest Kita had ever gave him, and it felt just right, like it was supposed to feel.

“Atsumu… Were you telling the truth…? When you told me that you would accept my red string around you… Were you telling the truth?” There was a gloss of something in his eyes, some unknown danger, a mystery he could fall for.

“I was telling the truth, I will accept anything from you, Kita-san…”

“I have something for you then, but you have to turn around, you can’t look.”

For some strange reason, the idea of giving his back to him terrified him, but he complied with the petition, trying to trust the person he loved.

“Fate is wonderful, Atsumu…” He started talking again, and the tone of his voice sent shivers down his spine. It sounded so cold, and yet so full emotion, it made him froze on the spot. “I didn’t believe in it at first, but then I realised just how incredible it was… Love is just a form of fate, and I frankly believe that you are fated to everyone you love. I desperately searched for a way to share this feelings of loves, a way to show how strong the bond between fated individuals really is… And I finally came to a conclusion. Isn’t it a true proof of fate… To die next to the one you loved…? It would be wonderful,right? Don’t you think so?” He could felt him getting closer as he talked, his breath getting messy next to his ear. “Just thinking about it… Just the thought of it makes me excited…” Atsumu felt some pressure on his back from what it seemed to be a sharp thin object, he wished it was a nightmare. ”Would you let me wrap my red string around your neck…?”

He felt the sharp pain of the cold metal piercing throw his skin, the knife was not big enough to make too big of a wound, but it made his flesh burn nevertheless. As soon as the blade left his body he started bleeding, not to much but enough to make him feel dizzy. He tried to scream but a bloody hand was quickly to cover his mouth, soon he found himself lying face down on the ground, a body pressing against his. It hurted, it hurted so much that the pain was awfully worst than the fear. Why was Kita doing that to him? What did he do to deserve that? Was he a bad boyfriend? Had he done anything wrong? The tears had already started falling when he felt Kita’s hand moving all the way through his back up to his neck.

“I’ll think about ya tonight, Atsumu… I’ll think about this moment, about yer hot blood staining this sheet… I’ll think about yer teary eyes when I remember the sensation of my hands around yer neck…” His voice sounded agitated now, a little breathless. “I’ll show ya my whole love so be prepared…”

With a gentle touch Kita lifted his head, putting a pretty thin red rope under his neck before carefully leading his head back to the ground. He felt some familiar lips leaving tender kisses on his neck, kisses that more than fear gave them a welcome feeling of peace. The rope wrapped around his neck before he could think about anything else, thighing up to the point where it began to be painful.

But he wasn’t afraid anymore.

He felt loved.

A loud bang resonated through his ears and the warm sensation of his lover’s body on top of him disappeared. 

He managed to turn around and see it, the tall figure of a man with a Kitsune mask, Inari-justice. He was holding a steel bat, the end of it covered in blood. He looked like a majestic spirit, but Atsumu didn’t have enough energy to actually appreciate the view. He’s only concern right now was Kita-san, where was he? He spotted him lying near him, a pool of blood surrounding his head, the next thing he spotted was Inari-justice himself heading for the knife Kita had used on him before. In the heat of the moment, ignoring the pain and the dizziness que was feeling, he crawled through the ground as fast as he could until he was lying on top of Kita, covering him from the killer.

“Move, I have to finish him…” Inari talked, his voice awfully familiar.

“Yer not touching him…” He embraced Kita’s body as best as he could, they were both losing blood at an alarming pace, he was surely going to pass out soon.

“He tried to kill you, let me see his fucking face.” He got closer.

“N-no...! Go away!”

“I don’t mind killing both, move now.”

“Then kill me too!”

Inari stood right in front of them, the moonlight barely illuminating him, there was something about him Atsumu recognised.

“A-Atsumu… Move.” A subtle mumble came out of Kita’s mouth, he had just regained consciousness. 

“Atsumu…?” Inari sounded surprise as he stepped back.

It took some effort, but Kita was finally able to get back on his feet. As he advanced towards fox boy he made sure to get his knife back, Inari seemed to recognise him.

“You made my head hurt…” He spoke as calmly as always. “You really took me by surprise there, I’m kinda happy that you decided to restrain yourself to torture me or I would had died…” He smile, as cold and beautiful as a starry night. “Yer arrogance will be yer tomb.”

Atsumu watched as Inari dodged Kita’s knife, losing his balance in the process. As he felt to the ground Kita climbed on top of him stabbing down at his face, but the only thing that achieved was shattering the mask a tiny bit. The masked killer punched Kita’s face giving him a bloody nose which made the later furiously tried to stab his face again, this time succeeding in breaking the kitsune mask in half.

The face behind the mask was no other than Suna Rintarou.

Kita was taken aback by the sudden revelation, giving Suna the time to turn the tables on him. Another well given punch, a strong push, and Kita was back on the floor again. Suna smiled, completely thrilled by the situation. He started throwing punches at Kita’s face, one after another, leaving his face full of bruises and cuts, the evil criminal he had been hunting for so long was finally in his hands. He rejoiced in his apparent victory until Kita handled to stab right on his hand, but sadly that wasn’t enough to save him. Suna screamed, loudly and full of rage, and without wasting a single moment he took out the knife from his own bleeding hand. Blinded by the rage and the excitement he laughed as he stabbed Kita’s body at full force, bathing on his blood.

He stood up, satisfied, incapable of holding back his sinister smirk.

“Look who's arrogance has become his tomb! Look now, you psycho killer! Look at the who has defeated you!”

Kita started to cough as the blood filled his mouth, but still offered his contender a final laugh.

“I-I knew it, I knew we were fated… d-destiny is truly wonderful, Atsumu…” In one last attempt to be by his lover side Kita dragged himself all the way to him, stopping right next to a barely conscious Atsumu. “We were... fated to die together…” He kissed Atsumu for the last time, a smug grin on his face as they closed their eyes.

Suna was delighted, ecstatic, completely and absolutely overjoyed with what he had just accomplish, too much, in fact, that he failed to notice the reason behind Kita’s expression.

“Suna…?” He heard the voice coming close to him. “What happened here?! What did you do?!”

He immediately understood why Kita seemed so cheerful.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Osamu was seeing him like that.

“Y-yer a monster! Y-you killed my brother…”

As Osamu desperately run to Atsumu’s body, he knew that no explanation would change his mind.

He could pretend he earned the glory of finally ending a horrible criminal, of finally becoming the true hero of his town.

But at the end, all he really earned was the hatred of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back and it's 7 am so I'm suffering here. After two days of nonstop writing I'm not sure anymore about what did I exactly write, but here is it and I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> (Don't kill me)


End file.
